


Трудный выбор

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Выбор должен быть сделан. Но достаточно ли он силён, чтобы его сделать?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	Трудный выбор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hardest Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670923) by [irisqod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisqod/pseuds/irisqod). 



Он стоял перед открытым шкафом, пытаясь выбрать подходящую одежду. Но эта задача оказалась труднее, чем представлялось в начале.

Все костюмы в основном выглядели одинаково; сшитые на заказ из отличной чёрной шерсти и дорогие. Он провёл рукой по рукаву каждого пиджака, пытаясь найти незаметные различия.

Цветными были только рубашки. Белые, серо-голубые, серые, бордовые. Фиолетовой – любимой – не было. Ничего из этого не казалось подходящим.

Его галстуки тоже находились здесь, на собственной стойке, но они использовались редко. В основном во время судебных заседаний.

Даже шапка охотника на оленей висела на крючке. Почему она здесь?

 _«В конце концов стал сентиментальным»_ , – подумал он.

Почему это было так чертовски трудно? Это же была просто одежда. Его не волновала _одежда_ , она существовала только для того, чтобы скрывать под собой «транспорт».

Обернувшись, он увидел шёлковый халат, брошенный у изножья кровати, и подумал: _«Халат подойдёт идеально. Он носил его некоторое время, а значит халат был удобен»_.

Взяв его, пару мягких пижамных штанов и футболку (вывернутую наизнанку, конечно), он положил всё это в маленькую сумку.

Неожиданно для себя он бросил туда же жетоны, которые лежали на тумбочке.

Ну всё. Он готов.

Теперь Шерлок мог быть похоронен.

***

Примечание переводчика:

Здесь вы можете прочитать мой перевод продолжения, под названием «Тихий ответ» <https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194809>


End file.
